The present invention relates to a crankshaft with a connecting rod support comprising at least one anti-friction bearing.
An embodiment of such a crankshaft is shown and described in a publication of FAG, the assignee hereof, "Walzlagertechnik 1986", page 27. In that embodiment, the crankshaft is in a single piece. It is therefore difficult to mount the bearings and the connecting rod to the crankshaft. Split bearing parts and a split connecting rod foot on each bearing are therefore necessary. However, they require increased expense of manufacture. Since larger cross sections and connecting means are required at the places of the splits, this embodiment is also not optimum from the standpoint of weight.